etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bugs, Issues and Support/@comment-24750337-20140329155901/@comment-184.43.98.19-20140330034755
Hey Joe! Thank you so much for all the info ^_^ I have installed everything and it is working great. I had already installed .25 before, I just went the long way around, installing 1.02, 1.03, 1.03.20... and so on to .25 and it worked good then aside from a very slight decrease in FPS. I had assumed that I done something incorrect as it showed less ram, and the version was at 1.03.23 FIX, after searching these forums a little, I found out that the version name was correct. It would be really nice if GOG would be willing to share the source code. Its not as if anyone could use it for profit or such. A game that there is a huge modding community for, IL-2 Sturmovick 1946, there is a group that made a beautiful mod packager for. Though they are very much unwilling to share the source code of that particular packager because it could be abused by many people. They opted not to share the code to balance the modding community for online players. There are 2 main overhauls of the game people can choose from and both are based on the SAS packager. HSFX and Ultra Pack. The creators of both Mods (or for interest of understanding, as people here would say a patch), neither have access to the source code. However SAS teach modders and pack authors how to create and pack a mod as if they did have the code, then once completed, the (for example new version of HSFX) would be sent in to SAS and they will then make the real package. This may seem unfair, however in the interest of the online community, and in that game particular, it would be Very VERY hard for everyone to be able to play online together. Lets say if a person had the SAS source code he would share it with his friends, then they could then make their own version, and or mod the current version of HSFX or ultra pack. The online players would have to keep changing, fixing and downloading these multiple versions just to play on their favorite servers. If everyone uses HSFX and someone came up with a really great idea for a mod, implimented it in another HSFX version, everyone would have to have both versions of HSFX. The original for regular play, and the other version to use a particular mod that they prefer. Where SAS retains their source code, HSFX stays the same, and that really great idea would then be placed in the real HSFX for a later update. This way every player has one mod pack to worry about instead of hundreds. All community mod and patch authors are united under one packager from the SAS. Perhaps a proposal like that to GOG would make a way for all WBC Patchers and modders to work together. I know that GOG's source code isnt like the SAS packager, but the general concept remains the same. A modder creates a mod. To share that with the people, he apporaches the patch author. The patch author works with the modder to ensure his mod is compatible with other mods and changes in the patch. Then the patch author approaches GOG with the completed product, the GOG then implents it into their own version of packer or archiver (Im not sure how you or GOG makes these patches). From there, that patch is then released to the people as a minor update, then everyone is up to date with a patch that works for everyone, no compatability issues. A true all in one Patch. For IL-2, that game has been out over a decade now. That system works so well that it, a WWII combat flight simulator has become the most realistic, in depth, and graphically beautiful of all WWII Flight sims. The developers where so impressed that they them selves dived into the community, ensuring that their game, once this tiny sim about 1 single plane is now updated and exapnded for the community. Which now isnt about the IL-2 Sturmovik. Its about all WWII planes.. O.o This is a possibility that might occur here for everyone that wishes to continue the Warlords series. If done nicely, it may even impress the hell out of enlight for the new warlords game. They might makes things more user and mod friendly than currently is available. I know that is all speculative, but it may be worth looking into. Thank you very much Joe The Bartender for all of your information and explanations! Getting a proper 1.03.25 is much less complicated for me. -Mako